Problem
by Irinaa27
Summary: Fang dilanda masalah. Hanya gara-gara Ying. Dan hanya Gempa yang bisa membantunya. [#B3ESS17]


_Disclaimer: BoBoiBoy hanya milik Monsta._

 _Warning!_

 _AU, teen!Characters, power, OOC, typo bertebaran, angst di akhir cerita, humor garing, FaYi, siblings!BoboiboyElemental_

 _Genre: Friendship, humor, romance, angst (dikit)_

 _Rating: T (for romance)_

 _ **[#B3ESS17]**_

 _ **—Problem—**_

Fang benci ketika ia sedang bosan.

Biasanya saat ia bosan, ia akan pergi keluar lalu berjalan-jalan.

Dan berakhir di Kedai Tok Aba.

Selalu.

Fang menghela nafas berat, menatap banyaknya pengunjung di kedai tersebut.

Ia beralih kepada pelayan di sana. Dengan senyum ceria, pelayan tersebut membawakan makanan pelanggan sambil melemparkan candaan.

Entah berapa lama Fang hanya memperhatikan kedai itu saja. Tanpa berniat untuk melangkah lagi.

Cepat atau lambat, salah satu pelayan di kedai tersebut akan menyadari kehadirannya.

"Wah, Fang! Halo!"

Nah kan, benar saja. Pelayan ceria tadi berlari ke arah Fang sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ada apa ke sini?" tanyanya.

Fang menggeleng. "Hanya bosan lalu aku berjalan-jalan. Lalu kau kenapa tidak melayani pelanggan, Taufan?"

Taufan nyengir. Ia menarik Fang ke dalam ke kedai tersebut. "Heeyy! Fang datang!"

Fang hanya bisa pasrah ditarik seperti itu.

"Oh, halo, Fang!" sapa seorang laki-laki berwajah persis seperti Taufan. "Mau kubuatkan minum?"

Fang menggeleng. "Gak usah, makasih." Dia duduk di sebelah seorang lagi yang berwajah sama dengan Taufan. "Gak melayani pelanggan, Solar?"

"Solar kelelahan," jawab laki-laki yang menawarkan minum kepada Fang, bukannya Solar. "Akibat terlalu banyak menggunakan kuasa akhir-akhir ini mungkin."

"Oohh," balas Fang. "Lalu si Taufan ini?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke Taufan lalu tertawa kecil. "Mana mungkin dia bisa kehabisan tenaga."

Taufan cemberut. "Maksudnya aku hiperaktif gitu? Kamu jahat, Gempa."

Gempa tertawa. "Ampuni hamba, tuan," candanya.

"Permintaan dikabulkan," balasnya. Wajah Taufan kembali ceria. "Kalau begitu aku melayani pelanggan dulu!"

Setelah Taufan pergi, Gempa kembali melakukan pekerjaannya di dapur dengan Ochobot.

"Tok Aba di mana? Tumben gak ada."

"Tok Aba sedang liburan ke luar kota," jawab Ochobot. "Entah mau ngapain."

"Liburan? Tumben banget," balas Fang.

Memang tak biasanya Tok Aba mau meninggalkan kedai kesayangannya ini begitu saja.

"Mau berkenalan dengan cewek-cewek kali," sahut Solar.

"Hush!" Gempa memelototi Solar. "Udah istirahat aja. Kalau bisa tidur, nafas masih setengah-setengah gitu."

Solar nyengir tanpa niatan menyauti teguran Gempa.

" _Ice chocolate_ dua, pisang bakar keju satu, pisang bakar coklat satu. Meja dua belas."

Fang menoleh. "Oh, Hali."

"Halilintar," koreksi laki-laki dengan mata merah tajam itu. Ia beralih lagi ke Gempa. "Esnya dikit, Gempa."

Gempa mengangguk. "Oke. Meja dua belas."

"Oh ya, Kak Hali," panggil Gempa sebelum Halilintar pergi. "Ini untuk meja tiga."

Halilintar langsung mengambil nampan yang disodorkan Gempa lalu berlalu pergi.

"Cih, saudaranya kok boleh panggil dia Hali," gerutu Fang. Gempa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Aku dengar," ujar Halilintar penuh penekanan. Ternyata dia belum berjalan jauh.

"Terus kenapa kalau kau dengar?"

"Diam kau."

 ** _—Problem—_**

Sore menjelang. Kedai pun sepi. Pengunjung pun sudah tidak ada lagi.

Dan, mereka berlima sudah menutup kedai lalu pulang.

"Kami pulang!" seru Taufan begitu menginjakkan kakinya ke rumah.

Terdengar derap kaki berlarian. "Kakak!"

Ternyata Blaze dan Thorn. "Eh, ada Fang?"

"Halo," balas Fang.

"Dia tadi datang ke kedai, jadi kami ajak saja ke rumah," jawab Taufan. "Yang lain?"

"Ice tidur — oke, itu gak usah ditanya," jawab Blaze.

Taufan tampak mengedipkan matanya. Setelah itu, ia menepuk dahinya Thorn — um, maksudnya dahinya sendiri, menyadari kebodohannya. "Oh iya."

"Blaze, Thorn," panggil Gempa. "Tolong antar Solar ke kamarnya boleh? Aku mau menaruh barang-barang dari kedai."

Solar langsung menggeleng. "Aku di ruang keluarga saja!"

Gempa menatapnya khawatir. "Yakin? Gak mau istirahat di kamar saja?"

Solar menggeleng. "Di ruang keluarga saja ya?"

Gempa tampak berpikir. "Tanya kakak mu yang paling berwenang saja."

Ketika kata-kata "kakak yang paling berwenang" disebutkan, itu artinya adalah—

"Kak Hali, boleh kan?"

—Halilintar.

Halilintar menatap Solar sejenak. Mungkin berpikir.

"Kalau kamu merasa sudah baikan, ya sudah."

Solar langsung tersenyum lebar. "Makasih, kak!" Ia berpaling ke Blaze dan Thorn. "Ayo, kak!"

Lalu mereka bertiga dengan semangat berjalan ke ruang keluarga sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Aku ke ruang keluarga saja," ucap Halilintar menyusul ketiga adiknya.

 _Begini-begini, Halilintar khawatir tau._

"Ya sudah, kalian berdua ke ruang keluarga juga sana. Aku mau ke dapur dulu," ucap Gempa berlalu pergi sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi alat-alat kedai.

Sekitar 20 menit, Gempa selesai merapikan alat-alat kedai. Dan saat ia kembali ke ruang keluarga—

"Hah? Fang suka sama Ying?"

—tempat itu sudah berubah menjadi ruang gosip.

"Enggak! Siapa bilang?" elak Fang dengan muka, um, sedikit memerah?

Taufan menyeringai. "Hayoo, jangan bohong!"

Bahkan Ice berada di sana menyaksikan saudara-saudaranya membully Fang.

"Aku gak bohong! Apaan sih?!"

"Bukannya Fang udah jadian sama Ying?" tanya Blaze. "Semua teman sekelasku membicarakan hal itu loh."

"APA?!"

"Ohh, udah pacaran~?" goda Taufan.

"Kok Fang gak bilang-bilang?" tanya Thorn ikut-ikutan.

"Heh, seorang Fang takluk sama Ying?" Halilintar mendengus sambil menyeringai senang — karena rivalnya punya bahan untuk dibully.

"ENGGAK, WOY!"

"Terus ini apa ya?"

Semuanya sontak beralih Solar — atau lebih tepatnya layar _handphone_ -nya yang menunjukan foto Fang dan Ying mesra di sosial media milik Ying.

Taufan segera merebut _handphone_ tersebut. "WOAH! BENERAN TOH?"

Blaze ikut mengintip. "WIH! SEBAR KE CEWEK-CEWEK GOSIP SERU NIH!"

Wajah Fang makin memerah, tapi ia tetap mengelak. "E-Enggak ih! Kan cuma foto doang!"

"Yakin nih?" goda Taufan lagi. Tampak ia menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Fang mengangguk, berusaha meyakinkan mereka.

Gempa geleng-geleng melihatnya. Ia berjalan lalu duduk di sebelah Solar.

"Kakak-kakakmu kenapa lagi, Solar?" tanya Gempa.

Solar mengangkat bahu. "Kumat," jawabnya singkat.

"Eh, tapi _caption_ -nya gini." Blaze berdeham. "Pergi belanja bareng ayang tercinta~"

Taufan melongok. "Wah, iya! Pake emot lope-lope lagi!"

Mereka berdua menatap Fang, merasa menang. "Gimana, Fang? Masih mau mengelak?"

"E-E… Itu…" Fang tampak kehabisan kata-kata.

"Aduh, pasti seru nih! Kencan pertama dibawah cahaya bulan bersinar terang!" celetuk Taufan dramatis. "Sambil berpegangan tangan seolah-olah dunia hanya milik mereka, ya gak, Blaze?"

Blaze mengangguk semangat. "Setelah itu, mereka duduk sambil menatap satu sama lain! Terus mereka ciu—"

"CUMA PEGANGAN TANGAN DOANG KOK!" sembur Fang sebelum Blaze menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dia langsung menutup mulutnya — tampaknya keceplosan — dengan telapak tangannya.

Halilintar sampai tersedak air liurnya sendiri setelah mendengarnya. Solar tampaknya gatal ingin mengambil video Fang mengucapkan kalimat tadi lalu di- _post_ ke sosial medianya. Gempa hanya bisa melongo.

"Oohhh~" tanggap Taufan tersenyum licik. "Beneran nih? Pegangan tangan?"

"Iih, _so sweet_ banget, ya kan, Kak Taufan?" tambah Blaze.

"Yoi!"

Thorn tersenyum lebar. "Waah! Fang jadian sama Ying ya? PJ* dong!"

Taufan langsung menjentikan jarinya, tampak tersadar. "Oh iya! PJ dong, Fang~!"

Blaze mengangguk semangat. "Iya~! PJ dong~!"

Fang menelan ludahnya. 'Mati aku."

Tiba-tiba, handphone Fang berbunyi, menampilkan nama Ying — dengan emot lope-lope — di layar.

"Cieee~ Ditelpon pacar~!"

"Asyik nih~! Uhuy!"

Fang memelototi mereka berdua dengan wajah merah. "Di-Diam!"

Dia menekan tombol hijau di layarnya lalu menempelkan _handphone_ -nya ke telinganya. "Ha-Halo?"

"Beh, beh. Kalau sama pacar aja, suaranya melembut gitu," bisik Taufan.

Blaze mengangguk pertanda setuju. "Biasalah, namanya juga pasangan baru."

"Ketemuan? Tumben. Di mana?" tanya Fang.

Hening lagi. Semuanya bertanya-tanya dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Se-Sekarang?! Kamu yakin?"

Lagi-lagi hening. Para pendengar hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Ying tiba-tiba mengajak Fang bertemu sekarang — tempatnya tidak diketahui — dan Fang tampak panik dan cemas.

"O-Oke. Aku ke sana sekarang. Dah," ujarnya mengakhiri pembicaraan. Setelah itu, ia berdiri. "Aku harus ke taman sekarang."

Ulangi. Ying menelpon Fang — yang padahal bisa lewat chat — lalu memintanya bertemu sekarang di taman — kemungkinan taman dekat Kedai Tok Aba — yang gak biasanya dan jika tadi Fang terlihat panik dan cemas, sekarang ia terlihat serius — benar-benar serius.

"O-Oke, hati-hati di jalan!" Hanya Gempa yang bisa membalas ucapan Fang — yang kini telah pergi.

Semuanya terlalu aneh. Dan tidak ada yang mau bersuara.

"Fang kenapa?"

 _Mari kita doakan yang terbaik untuk Fang._

 ** _—Problem—_**

"Dia siapa?"

Fang tertegun. "Apanya yang siapa?"

"DIA siapa?" tanya Ying lagi sambil menekankan kata 'dia'.

Setelah Fang sampai di taman, ia perlu berputar-putar, mencari Ying sampai ketemu — Ying tidak menyebutkan lokasi spesifik. Dan, ternyata, Ying berdiri di bawah pohon, di tempat yang sepi.

Fang semakin bingung dengan maksud Ying. "Dia? Siapa sih?"

Ying tampak geram lalu mendengus. "Masih pura-pura gak tau? Selingkuh kamu ternyata ya!"

Fang berasa seperti tertimpa beban 1 ton. "Selingkuh? Mak-Maksud kamu apa, sayang?"

Ying nampaknya semakin kesal. Dia mengeluarkan _handphone_ -nya dari kantung celana. Tampak ia memencet-mencet layar lalu menunjukan profil Rintisgram milik seseorang. "Kamu baru aja komen di foto dia kan?!"

Fang mundur selangkah karena Ying menempelkan _handphone_ -nya ke mukanya — yang jelas-jelas membuat ia tak bisa melihatnya. Sekali lihat, Fang tau siapa pemilik profil tersebut.

"Ooh, Zizi. Kenapa?" tanya Fang bingung. Rasanya tak salah jika ia mengomentari foto yang di- _publish_ Zizi di Rintisgram.

Ying berdecak sebal. "Iihh! Kamu itu!" Ia menarik kembali _handphone_ -nya lalu memencet salah satu foto yang di- _publish_ Zizi. Dia memencet kembali bagian komen lalu meng- _scroll_ layar sedikit sebelum menunjukan layar _handphone_ -nya kembali ke Fang. "Apa-apaan komenmu ini?!"

Fang membaca komen yang ditandai Ying dengan dahi mengernyit. Lalu ia tampak terkejut.

Komentar pertama yang ditandai Ying adalah komentari dari Fang. Isinya begini, ' _Aduuhh, makan-makan gak ngajak-ngajak aku nih?_ '.

Zizi nampak membalas komentar tersebut, balasannya pun ditandai Ying. Isinya begini, ' _Eh, Ang-Ang! Kapan-kapan yaa, kan jauuhh :(_ '.

Fang membalas komentar Zizi, ' _Makanya kamu kesini, kan kangen :(_ '.

Sampai di sini, nampaknya Fang tahu apa yang salah.

Zizi kembali membalas komentar Fang, ' _Kapan-kapan ya, Ang. Zizi sibuk di sini :( aku juga kangen *_ '.

Fang tahu, ia membalas kembali komentar Zizi dan begitu seterusnya. Namun, sebelum Fang membaca semuanya, Ying kembali menarik layar _handphone_ -nya tak sabaran.

"Apa lagi alasan yang mau kamu kasih?! Kita udah pacaran lama, Fang! Kenapa kamu malah begini?!" Ying berteriak marah, nampak setitik air mata di ujung matanya.

Fang mengacak rambutnya gemas. "Aduh, Ying! Kok kamu cemburuan banget sih? Dia itu bukan siapa-siapanya aku!"

Meskipun sedang berdebat, Fang berusaha tidak menaikan suaranya.

Ying tampak menggenggam _handphone_ -nya lebih erat, pertanda ia semakin kesal. "Apanya bukan siapa-siapanya kamu, Fang?! Jelas-jelas kalian sampe ada panggilan sayang sendiri!"

Fang menghela nafas berat. "Ying, _please_! Percaya sama aku! Dia itu cuma—"

"Cuma apa, hah?!" Ying memotong ucapan Fang. Sungguh, ia muak mendengar alasan-alasan busuk itu. "Cuma apanya?! Selingkuhan satu minggu?!"

Fang tidak menjawab. Ia terdiam menatap Ying membentaknya sedari tadi.

Hening. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Mereka berdua hanya menatap satu sama lain.

Angin berhembus. Meniup daun-daun kering yang jatuh dari induknya. Baju mereka terkibar-kibar. Namun tak ada yang peduli.

Nafas Ying terengah-engah. Ia sungguh kecewa dengan Fang. Sangat, sangat, sangat kecewa. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa lagi.

"Aku lihat di foto dia yang lainnya, ada komentar serupa," ujar Ying dengan suara pelan, memecah keheningan.

Fang tidak membalas. Ia menunduk dalam. Tangannya terkepal erat. Ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa disampaikan.

"Kenapa, Fang?" tanya Ying, membuat Fang menaikan kepalanya, menatap Ying. "Kenapa?"

Ying menaikan suaranya. "Kenapa, Fang?! Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?! Kamu gak suka lagi sama aku?!"

"Aku gak selingkuh, Ying!" balas Fang. Ia sungguh tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Ia terlalu panik. "Aku sama Zizi gak ada—"

"Gak usah bohong!" potong Ying. Ying menatap Fang kecewa.

Sudah jelas-jelas salah. Masih berani berkata tidak?

Ying menggeleng. "Aku gak bisa lagi, Fang. Gak bisa!"

"Gak bisa apanya?" tanya Fang menggaet tangan Ying.

Ying kaget dengan tindakan Fang yang tiba-tiba. Namun, dengan segera, ia menepis tangan Fang dengan keras.

"Aku gak bisa jalanin hubungan ini lagi, Fang! Aku gak bisa!"

Fang tersentak. "Kamu mau kita putus?"

Ying mengangguk yakin. Air matanya sudah mulai menetes. Ia kecewa berat. "Ya, dan jangan coba-coba hubungi aku lagi."

Setelah itu, Ying meninggalkan Fang yang menatap kepergiannya dengan mata melebar.

Dengan begini, hubungan mereka berakhir.

 ** _—Problem—_**

Fang nampak murung seharian ini. Ia hanya duduk diam di Kedai Tok Aba.

"Fang kenapa?" tanya Taufan berbisik ke Gempa.

Gempa hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Fang seperti ini. "Mungkin ada masalah."

Taufan tampak menatap Fang khawatir. "Apa perlu kita tanyakan?"

Gempa menghela nafas. "Aku sudah coba tanyakan tadi."

"Lalu?" tanya Taufan.

Gempa menggeleng. "Dia tidak mau menjawab. Katanya tidak ada apa-apa."

"Apanya yang gak ada apa-apa," gerutu Taufan. "Sudahlah, nanti dia juga baik sendiri."

Ia berdiri lalu kembali melayani pelanggan.

Tapi sikap Fang benar-benar mengkhawatirkan. Dia bahkan tidak meledek Halilintar atau membalas sindiran dari Halilintar atau bahkan merespon gangguan dari Taufan. Tidak sama sekali. Hanya duduk diam.

Waktu berjalan. Fang tetap diam di tempatnya. Sore pun menyambut.

Gempa sedang mengelap cangkir dari kedai atoknya. Ia menatap Fang. Rasanya, ia harus memaksa Fang untuk memberitahu masalahnya.

"Fang," panggil Gempa.

Fang tidak membalas. Tetap duduk menatap meja.

"Fang," panggil Gempa lagi. Ia menghampiri temannya itu. "Kau kenapa?"

Tetap tidak ada jawaban dari Fang.

Gempa menaruh cangkir dan kain lap yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Dia lalu membungkuk, menyamakan kepalanya supaya sejajar dengan kepala Fang.

"Ayolah, Fang. Kalau ada masalah, kamu bisa cerita. Jangan diam saja."

Fang menggeleng. Tatapannya tetap ke meja — seakan-akan meja tersebut lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Jangan dipendam, Fang. Nanti meledak. Cerita sama aku saja."

Kedua tangan Fang mengepal di atas meja. Akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Gempa.

Gempa terkejut sehingga ia kembali berdiri tegak lalu munduk selangkah.

Masalahnya, mata Fang banjir air mata.

"Gempa! Gimana caranya aku bilangin ke Ying kalau Zizi itu—?!"

"Eh?" tanya Gempa bingung. Jujur, Gempa tau, menangis bukanlah gaya Fang. Dia kaget setengah mati.

Akhirnya, Fang pun menceritakan semua yang terjadi kemarin di taman saat Ying tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu. Lalu ia tampak murung lagi. Seperti kehabisan semua tenaganya sehingga meletakan kepalanya di atas meja kedai.

Gempa tampak tercengang mendengar cerita Fang.

"Jadi Ying salah paham kalau kamu selingkuh sama Zizi, kakak tiri kamu?"

Fang mengangguk — masih dengan kepala di atas meja, membuat anggukannya tersendat. "Iya! Zizi itu kakak tiri aku! Adiknya abang Kaizo. Nama aslinya Kaizi, aku panggil dia Zizi — soalnya kita emang deket banget." Fang tampak merengek — ini sama sekali bukan gaya Fang. Untung saja Halilintar tidak ada di sini — bisa diejek habis-habisan nanti.

Gempa tampak menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. Ia kira Fang ada masalah yang sangat berat.

"Kalau begitu, temui saja dia lagi. Lalu bilang kepadanya kalau Zizi adalah kakak tirimu."

Fang mengangkat kepalanya dari meja kedai lalu menggeleng. "Gak bisa. Ying gak mau aku hubungin dia lagi. Apalagi ketemuan. Bisa didepak keluar lagi. Lagian masa aku harus jelasin lagi dari awal kalau orang tuaku nemu Zizi sewaktu perang di galaksi terus akhirnya ngebawa dia ke—"

Gempa langsung membekap mulut Fang sebelum ia mengulang semua ceritanya. "Sudah cukup. Aku mengerti."

Gempa kembali menarik tangannya. "Tapi kamu pengen balikan kan sama dia?"

"Ya iyalah!" serunya spontan. Gempa malah tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, temui dia."

Sekarang, Fang seakan-akan mendapat pencerahan. Cahaya ilahi pun menerangi Gempa, membuat Fang silau.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu kalau kau mau," tambah Gempa — membuat cahaya ilahinya semakin terang.

Fang bisa buta kalau begini.

"Ah, em kalau begitu, tolong aku begini…"

 ** _—Problem—_**

"Kamu yakin, Fang?"

Kini mereka berdua berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah Ying. Fang tampak berlindung — entah dari apa — dengan cara berdiri di belakang Gempa. Gempa sendiri hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Fang mengangguk. "Lakukan saja!"

Gempa menghela nafas. "Yakin cuma mau dipencetin bel doang? Aku kira kamu bakal minta aku yang ngomong atau semacamnya loh."

Fang menggeleng. "Udah, pencet aja belnya!"

Gempa menghela nafas. "Iya, iya." Ia berjalan mendekati bel yang berada di sampi pintu gerbang. Sebelum memencet bel tersebut, ia berbalik menghadap Fang. Meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Fang siap.

 _Ting tong! Ting tong!_

Bel telah dibunyikan. Tinggal menunggu sang putri keluar.

Seseorang membukakan pintu gerbang istana tersebut, sang ratu.

"Oh, halo, Gempa! Dan, oh, Fang! Mari masuk!" ujar Ibu Ying ramah.

Lalu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba telah menikmati teh dengan tenang di ruang tamu rumah Ying.

Ibu Ying yang awalnya pergi untuk memanggil anaknya itu pun kembali. "Ehm, maaf, Ying sejak kemarin mengurung diri di kamar. Gak mau keluar, mungkin kalian bisa membuatnya keluar?"

Gempa dan Fang saling berpandangan. Dan, lagi-lagi, semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Kini, mereka berdua berada di depan pintu kamar Ying.

"Ibu beri kalian waktu ya." Kira-kira begitu perkataan Ibu Ying sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan mereka berdua seperti orang bodoh di depan pintu.

Gempa dan Fang kembali berpandangan. Bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kamu yang ketuk," suruh Fang. Gempa menatapnya, "Yakin?" Fang hanya bisa mengangguk.

 _Tok, tok, tok!_

"Ying?" panggil Gempa. Ia kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut. "Ying?"

Tidak ada suara dari dalam. Setidaknya untuk beberapa detik. "Siapa?" Suaranya terdengar serak — mungkin Ying habis menangis.

Gempa kembali menatap Fang. "Aku bilangnya siapa?" bisiknya.

"Bilang aja kamu," bisik Fang. "Nanti kalau jawabnya aku, dia gak mau buka pintu. Setelah dia buka pintu, baru aku muncul."

Gempa mengangguk. Ia kembali beralih ke pintu kamar Ying. "Ini aku, Gempa."

Suara derap kaki terdengar. Tak lama, pintu itu terbuka. Lalu, keluarlah Ying.

Ia tampak berantakan. Matanya bengkak dan merah. Begitu juga dengan hidungnya. Ia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Muka bersemangat yang biasanya ditampilkan telah diganti dengan muka lesu.

"Gem—" Begitu Ying menyadari keberadaan Fang di belakang Gempa, ia buru-buru mundur, hendak menutup pintu.

Fang buru-buru maju. Ia segera menahan pintu tersebut agar tidak tertutup lagi. "Ying, _please_ , aku pengen ngomong sama kamu."

Ying terdiam. Gerakannya terhenti. Ia tidak menjawab, hanya menatap gagang pintu yang ia pegang.

Gempa menelan ludah. Ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia di sini. "Em, maaf, aku pergi dulu ya. Dah!" Lalu ia segera pergi secepat kilat.

Fang dan Ying diam. Tak ada yang berbicara.

Entah berapa lama mereka berada di posisi itu.

"Kau tak mau membiarkanku masuk?" Suara rendah Fang memecah keheningan.

Ying tidak memberikan jawaban. Ia malah semakin menunduk.

Fang menghela nafas berat. "Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu sama kamu."

"Jelasin apa?" Akhirnya Ying bersuara. "Bukannya semuanya udah jelas?"

"Udah jelas?" ulang Fang. "Belum, Ying. Belum."

"Apanya yang belum jelas?" Genggaman Ying pada pegangan pintu semakin erat. "Bukannya sudah jelas kalau kau berselingkuh dengan si Zizi itu?!"

Fang menghela nafas berat lagi. "Nah, itu yang mau kujelaskan. Zizi itu—"

Ying mengangkat kepalanya. "Siapa? Cewek cantik yang kau temui di jalan?"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Ya, bukanlah! Zizi itu kakak tiriku tau!"

Ying tersentak. "Ka-Kakak tirimu?!"

Fang mengangguk. "Iya, kakak tiriku. Adik dari Kap— maksudnya Kaizo."

Ying terdiam. Sungguh, sekarang dia yang kehabisan kata-kata.

"Jadi sampai kapan kita mau begini?"

Pertanyaan Fang menyadarkan Ying. "Ah, maaf! Kita ke ruang tamu saja ya."

Fang mundur, membiarkan Ying keluar dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Lalu semuanya lagi-lagi terjadi begitu saja. Kini, Fang dan Ying duduk berdua di ruang tamu, ngobrol sambil bercanda ria.

Di tengah-tengah itu, suasana kembali hening. Tak ada lagi yang mau berbicara.

"Fang," ucap Ying memecah keheningan. "Maaf ya."

Fang mengangkat alisnya. "Untuk?"

"Karena aku sudah menuduhmu yang tidak-tidak."

Fang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "Hah?" Sepertinya ia lupa dengan tujuan ia datang ke sini. "O-Oh, iya gak pa-pa kok."

Ying kembali menunduk. Ia meremas celana kainnya. "Maaf ya, aku memang bukan pacar yang baik untukmu. Harusnya kau berpacaran dengan cewek yang lebih—"

"Sshhh." Fang memotong ucapan Ying. "Sudahlah, kalau aku memang kegaetnya sama kamu gimana?"

Wajah Ying memerah mendengarnya. Ia memukul lengan Fang malu. "Ish! Gombal ya!" Sedangkan Fang malah tertawa.

"Hahahaha— Aduh! Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi Ying, imut banget! Hahahahahaha! Aduh! Sakit!"

Ying memalingkan wajahnya. Ia bersedekap. "Hmph, dasar tukang gombal!"

"Tapi kamu suka kan?" goda Fang, membuat wajah Ying semakin memerah. "I-Ish! Kamu itu!" Fang kembali tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau begitu, mendingan kamu pergi aja!" Ying membuang wajahnya lagi.

Fang mengangkat alisnya. "Hm? Mau aku pergi cari cewek lain nih?"

Ying langsung memukul lengan Fang kembali. "Bandel kamu ya!"

"Eh, eh! Salah aku apa?" tanya Fang sambil berusaha melindungi dirinya dari pukulan Ying.

"Banyak tau!"

Lalu sore itu dihabiskan dengan canda tawa — dengan selingan godaan dan pukulan — oleh mereka di Hari Natal ini.

 ** _—Problem—_**

 _—Author's Corner_

Halo! Irinaa di sini!

Kali ini aku bawain _fanfiction_ nih! Buat event #B3ESS17, haha. Ada yang ikutan juga?

Dan, yep, aku _secret santa_ -mu Blacklist Name! Jujur, aku gak tau namamu siapa XD Soalnya kamu tulis nama aliasnya Blacklist Name, jadi yah, gimana lagi?

Aku harap kamu suka, wkwkwk. Maaf ya kalau gak sesuai ekspetasimu. Jujur, ini pertama kali aku ngebuat _fanfiction_ FaYi. Hahaha.

Dan, oh ya, aku suka ceritamu di FFn XD

Eits, tunggu dulu. Dibawah masih ada bonus loh! Yakin gak mau baca?

 ** _—Problem—_**

 _—Bonus (yang lumayan panjang)_

Gempa berjalan santai di trotoar. Jalanan itu semakin ramai. Toko-toko pun mulai menyalakan lampunya karena sudah mulai gelap.

Banyak sekali orang di sana. Ada yang pergi ke toko, membeli hiasan natal, jajan, berjalan-jalan, dan lainnya.

Ah, natal ya? Gempa jadi teringat hal itu. Natal telah tiba. Yap, hari ini adalah Hari Natal.

Gempa berhenti. Ia menatap salah satu pembeli yang sedang membeli barang di suatu toko.

"Ma! Kita belikan ini untuk Mary ya!" seru anak laki-laki sambil menunjuk boneka perempuan berbaju merah.

Sang ibu mengangguk sambil tersenyum hangat. "Iya, boleh. Ambil saja."

Anak laki-laki itu tampak senang. Ia segera mengambil boneka tersebut, tampak tak sabar ingin memberikannya kepada Mary — entah dia siapa.

Gempa tersenyum, gemas melihat tingkah anak kecil tersebut. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengadah menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

' _Natal?'_ batinnya. Ia tersenyum miris. ' _Aku melewatkannya lagi._ '

Selama ini, ia tak pernah bersenang-senang saat natal tiba. Biasanya ia yang akan menjaga kedai, atau melakukan pekerjaan lainnya.

Saudaranya yang lain? _Hmph_. Mereka mau membantu saja sudah merupakan keajaiban.

Gempa kembali berjalan. Ia harus pergi membeli bahan makan malam atau langsung membeli makan malamnya di restoran. Kalau tidak, saudara-saudaranya bisa merengek.

Ngomong-ngomong soal saudaranya, Gempa jadi teringat sesuatu.

 _Apa dia belikan saudara-saudaranya kado saja?_

 ** _—Problem—_**

Gempa berakhir membeli _pizza_ untuk makan malam. Tidak apa-apa lah sekali-sekali makan _pizza_.

Kini, ia berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Sebenarnya ia kesulitan hendak membuka pintu. Tangan kanannya memegang _box pizza_ , sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang hadiah untuk saudara-saudaranya.

Iya, dia jadi membeli hadiah untuk saudara-saudaranya.

 _Apa?_

Oke, oke. Dia tidak membeli. _Dia membuat._

Iya, dia sebenarnya sudah lama merencanakannya. Jadi akhirnya ia membuat gantungan kunci rajut berbentuk logo di topi mereka untuk saudara-saudaranya. Ia menyimpannya di Kedai Tok Aba, jadi dia agak terlambat.

' _Semoga Taufan dan Blaze belum menghancurkan rumah karena kelaparan,_ ' batin Gempa sambil membuka kunci pintu. Setelah terbuka, ia kembali mengambil kantung plastik — berisi hadiah — yang tadi ia letakan sebentar lalu masuk.

"Aku pu—" Dan, Gempa terkejut saat mengetahui rumahnya gelap.

' _Eh? Kok gelap? Yang lain kemana?_ ' Gempa melepas sepatunya lalu menyalakan lampu depan. Ia menenteng kembali bawaannya lalu menuju ruang keluarga dengan penerangan seadanya.

"Halo?" ujarnya mencari keberadaan saudara-saudaranya.

"Taufan? Blaze?" Ia mengharapkan kehadiran mereka berdua di ruang keluarga. Nyatanya di sana gelap juga.

"Solar? Thorn? Kak Hali?"

Tak ada jawaban. Gempa kebingungan.

Gempa berbalik, ia berjalan kembali. "Ice? Halo?"

Gempa menghela nafas. "Hadeh… Sebenarnya mereka dimana sih?"

Gempa tersentak, ia kelupaan sesuatu. Ia berbalik ke ruang keluarga lalu menyalakan lampunya.

Dan, ternyata ruang tersebut sangat rapi.

Gempa melogo melihatnya. ' _Hah? Siapa yang membersihkan?_ '

Gempa jadi semakin bingung. Ia berbalik lalu buru-buru ke dapur.

"Halo?"

Saudaranya tak ada di sana. Mereka juga tidak mungkin bersembunyi di toilet.

Ia berjalan keluar dapur.

Kamar? Rasanya tidak mungkin jam segini mereka ada di kamar.

Gempa mengadah, melihat ke lantai 2. Gelap.

Lagipula di sana juga gelap. Jadi saudara-saudaranya juga tidak ada di kamar.

Lalu di mana mereka? Keluar rumah?

Tiba-tiba, Gempa mendapat pencerahan.

 _Ruang makan_. Hanya tempat itu saja yang mungkin.

Jadi Gempa berjalan ke ruang makan, berharap saudara-saudaranya ada di sana.

"Hey, kalian di—" Gempa melongo melihat pemandangan di hadapannya.

Di sana juga gelap, lampunya dimatikan. Namun, ada penerangan dari lilin-lilin yang diletakan di atas meja makan. Meja makan pun juga dihiasi dengan kertas-kertas berwarna-warni yang penuh dengan tulisan. Gempa membaca tulisan di kertas paling besar.

' _Selamat Natal, (Kak) Gempa!!!'_

Gempa beralih ke kertas yang lebih kecil dibawahnya.

' _Hmph, aku sebenarnya tidak mau ikut-ikutan. Namun mereka memaksaku. Akhirnya aku ikut. Lagipula, kau memang selalu tidak ada di rumah saat natal. Maaf jika kami selalu merepotkanmu. -Halilintar_ '

Mata Gempa kembali beralih ke kertas di bawahnya.

' _Halo, Gempa! Aku loh yang mengusulkan hal ini! Hahaha! Asal kau tau, kau tidak pernah ada di rumah saat natal dan itu menyebalkan tau! Lainkali, jangan sibuk saat natal atau tanggal merah dong! Biar kita bisa main atau pergi jalan-jalan bareng! Yah, pokoknya, selamat natal, adikku tercintah~! -Kakakmu yang paling ganteng_ '

Gempa tau itu Taufan. Dia yakin sekali.

' _SELAMAT NATAL, KAK GEMPAAA!!! Aku rindu kakak di saat natal begini :( Kenapa kakak gak pernah ada di rumah? Padahal aku pengen kakak ajarin aku buat kue! Besok gimana? Kakak sibuk gak? Jangan sibuk-sibuk dong :( -Blaze_ '

Gempa tersenyum kecil. ' _Blaze, Blaze. Capslock-mu jebol tuh.'_ Gempa memutuskan menghampiri meja makan, menaruh _box pizza_ dan kantung plastik yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Lalu, ia membaca kertas kelima.

' _Selamat natal, kak. Harusnya aku tidur sekarang. Aku mengantuk._ '

Gempa _sweatdrop_ sejenak membacanya. Itu sudah pasti Ice, ha. _Random_ sekali dia.

' _Ehm, sebenarnya aku bingung harus tulis apa, hehe. Tapi, selamat natal, Kak Gempa! Kakak kenapa gak ada di rumah terus? Sibuk banget kah? Thorn sedih :"(_ '

Gempa tersenyum. Ia beralih ke kertas terakhir.

' _Selamat natal, Kak Gempa! Semoga tahun ini kakak semakin swag! Hahaha! Bercanda kak XD Lainkali saat liburan, di rumah ya, supaya kita bisa selfie bareng. Masa Kak Gempa sibuk banget sih. -Solar_ '

Senyuman Gempa bertambah lebar. Ia menatap sekeliling ruangan.

"Kalian boleh keluar sekarang kok," ujar Gempa. Ia tertawa kecil.

Taufan langsung menampakan dirinya. "KOK KAMU TAHU SIH?"

"YAH, GAK SERU DONG!" Blaze keluar setelahnya.

Setelah itu, yang lain pun ikut keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Sebentar." Gempa berbalik, mengambil kantong plastiknya. "Nah, ambilah."

Yang lain pun mengerumuni kantong plastik tersebut.

"Woaahh! Gantungan kunci! Keren bangeett!"

"Ini Kak Gempa yabg buat sendiri? Gilaaa!!"

"Woah! Perlu ku foto nih!".

"Kereenn!"

Gempa tersenyum puas saat mengetahui mereka menyukai hadiah darinya. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi. " _Well_ , aku baru tau kalian seniat ini buat _surprise_ buat aku."

Taufan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Gimana? Gimana? Hebat kan?"

Gempa tertawa. "Aku kepanikan sendiri nyari kalian tau. Aku kira kalian diculik atau Adudu tiba-tiba nye— Oke, kayaknya gak penting."

"Tujuan kalian apa sampai buat _surprise_ kayak gini?" tanya Gempa.

Yang lain saling berpandangan. "Sebenernya ini dibuat karena kamu gak pernah ada di rumah selama liburan." Gempa tidak menyangka kalau Halilintar yang akan menjawab.

"Jadi kami pikir kami harus buat sesuatu yang spesial buat Kak Gempa," lanjut Ice.

"Soalnya Kak Gempa yang selalu gantiin pekerjaan kita!" sahut Blaze.

"Hitung-hitung balas budi lah," tambah Solar.

"Kak Gempa sibuk banget sih habisnya," ujar Thorn sambil cemberut.

Taufan mengangguk membenarkan. "Lainkali sepertinya kita harus sewa orang untuk menjaga kedai—"

"GAK USAH!"

Gempa mengatur nafasnya, tak menyangka Taufan akan mengajukan ide seperti itu.

Lalu ia tersenyum hangat. "Yaahh, sebenarnya kalian tidak perlu memberikanku _surprise_."

Saudara-saudaranya menatap Gempa bingung.

"Karena harusnya kalian tahu, meskipun aku selalu sibuk…"

Ia menatap semua saudaranya. "…aku tetap menyayangi kalian semua. Sampai kapanpun."

 _—Fin._


End file.
